Love, Demons, Halliwells and Winchesters
by BountyGirl21
Summary: Set in the future, Next generation. Danielle is a witch, a powerful one just like her mother. When her mother dies she was left into the care of the halliwells. Things are going perfect until new faces appear whilst brining a new threat and will she find out the truth about her ever increasing powers. Chris/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry for the shortness but this is kind of introductory chapter so I hope you enjoy :)_

_The pic at the side is of her mother -_

_I was walking home from the Halliwells the day it happened. The sun was blazing down on me and there was a gentle breeze whipping around my body in a playful manner. By the time I had passed the sign that informed me I had arrived at San Francisco's military base 2b and had reached my house my feet were starting to ache from the stress of school and the amount of energy it took to help Chris pulls pranks on Wyatt. I let out a sigh of relief as I stumbled through the doorway and onto the sofa, I knew my mom wouldn't be home until another half hour from work so I got changed and put on a film; falling asleep about half-way through. I woke up due to a huge explosion, I sat up and looked at the TV to find that the explosion was coming from the TV, sighing I turned off storm breaker and looked at the clock: 8:02pm. Knowing my mom should be home I got up and walked into the hallway._

_"Mom? You home?" I called. I peered into the kitchen, nothing except for silence, dead silence. As I walked back into the hallway I heard shuffling coming from upstairs so I decided to check it out. Walking carefully up the stairs the shuffling became louder and it could be heard from my mom's room, as I put my hand on the door handle the shuffling stopped, opening the door I saw a sight that I never wanted to see again. My mother's body was splayed out across the bed with walls and bed cover soaked with her blood, I did all that I could do, I screamed at the sight of my mother's dead body._

I jolted upright screaming and covered in sweat, I was sweating so much that my duvet was damp; once I had recovered my breath I looked to the clock and saw that it was 6:39 AM. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

"Nightmares again?" a soft girlish voice came from my left. I sighed and looked over at Prue who was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Yeah, sorry I woke you Prue, you should go back to sleep." I apologised whilst grabbing two towels.

"No point now, after all we have a busy day ahead of us... I think." she cocked her head to the side. "I hope we do anyway, it is the summer holidays after all, Ohh we could go shopping for Spain! Mom and dad are giving us extra money considering we don't have to pay for flight tickets and we've been saving up" Just the thought of shopping had her jumping up and down on her bed. I laughed at the sight and left her too it, once in the bathroom I dumped the towels on the towel rack and stepped into the shower.

I had been living with the Halliwells for nine years now, when my mom died they handed me over to my godmother, Piper, for temporary care until my dad got home from the war. However two weeks later we got a letter saying that my dad was MIA and had been presumed dead, so with that Piper took full time care over me and nine years later still no sign of my dad. I didn't really mind now though, I had a family with all of the Halliwells, somewhere that I was welcome and could call home. With the help from piper and Leo my powers had improved over the years.

I got out of the shower and changed into my black skinny's, red top (the one Elena wore in the first episode of TVD) with my blue and purple fluffy socks over the top and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen as saw the most normal sight; Chris was making breakfast with piper whilst Wyatt was looking through his college brochure with Prue. If only our lives were really as normal as they seemed.

"Hey short stuff, what you girls got planned for today then?" Wyatt asked, looking up from the brochure.

"Well me and Prue need some new clothes for Spain so we're going to spend the day out, any you guys need anything?" I asked as I took over Pipers job of cooking, who was trying to iron at the same time; earning a thankful smile from her.

"I'm spending the day with Vicky as she heads to Alaska in 3 days so if I need anything I'll get it with her" Wyatt stoop up and stretched, looking up at the wall clock "damn I should be getting ready" Vicky Alum was Wyatt's long term girlfriend, They had been going out for 2 years now and it was as if she was a part of the family, her and Billie were the only two people I could talk to about anything. I could talk to piper, Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe but sometimes I felt uncomfortable and needed someone closer to my age, well saying that Billie was 27, but she never really grew up.

"I need to get some new clothes, mind if I tag along?" Chris' voice came from the fridge with his butt sticking out; I bit my lip and wiggled my eyes at Prue. We grabbed a piece of fruit, mine being an orange and hers an apple, silently counted to three then chucked it at his butt and ran away laughing our heads off.


	2. Chapter 2

"How in god's name you managed to walk around town for 4 hours in them I will never understand" Chris said in amazement, looking down at my ankle boots in wonder as we got the bags out of my 1967 Chevy impala.

"It comes naturally to girls Chris, besides if you do it enough times it gets easier. Also you start off small like me and build your way up" Prue stated, shaking her head whilst showing him her knee length swade boots that had a smaller heel. I took out my bags from the boot and rolled my eyes at the bickering siblings.

"Oi! Unless you want your stuff to get electrocuted I would get them out of my boot!" I called over to them making them run over and grab their things; not that I would ever hurt my Baby like that. Once inside I dumped my bags on the floor and heard a crash from outside which was then followed by Chris shouting some very impressive swear words. I ran outside and saw that Chris' motorcycle on the floor along with Chris, I rolled my eyes and started to laugh but then saw what had made the crashing sound; on the right hand side of the car was a dent the shape of his motorbike. To say that I was angry would be an understatement.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screeched like a banshee at him as Prue went to get help so I wouldn't strangle him... or worse, much worse.

"It was an accident! I swear! A stupid dog scared me and I lost control! Please don't hurt me!" Chris said hurriedly as he stood up and putting his hands as if he was saying 'I surrender'.

"Lost control!? I'll show you loss of control" I screamed at him as I ran down the steps to tackle him down, but I was stopped by 4 pairs of hands either grabbing my waist or my t-shirt. "Let go of me!" I shouted

"Sorry but no can do Ninja." Billie's soft voice came from my right, I was suddenly picked up from behind and carried into the manor, and so I closed my eyes and kicked and screamed at the person behind me.

"Put me down this INSTANT! I'm going to kill that S.O.B for denting my baby!" By now I was in the conservatory with everyone, and I mean EVEYONE, staring at me; including 8 new faces. Confused as to who they were I stopped screaming and kicking so the person who was holding me let go, which resulted me falling to the floor and landing on my butt. I turned and glared at the person and saw it was Uncle Henry, Paige's husband, who immediately helped me up from the floor. Dusting myself off and looked at the strangers in confusion. "Piper, who are they?" I asked her cocking my head to the side whilst pointing at them, never taking my eyes off them. My gaze wandered over them each of them in turn;

**(A/N: IT GOES FROM LEFT TO RIGHT)**The first one had short spiky hair with light blue eyes; his face wore a serious expression, much too serious for what I presumed his age was. The man next to him had brown face-length hair that was slicked back and flicked up when it ended with matching brown eyes that had a mischievous look in them. The person next to him also shared that mischievous look but this time it was held in sea-blue eyes, his blonde hair was cut short and spiked up. I was nearly knocked back on my arse by the sexiness of the next guy, His hair was also blonde, short and spiky but he had green/hazel eyes; he had full, and totally kissable, lips that were supported by his prominent jaw. Man did I wanna jump him right there! I switched from his intoxicating eyes to a pair of puppy dog brown eyes, he had a pointier nose and his hair was brown that flicked slightly when it ended, he was also extremely tall compared to my 5"4. The next male had brown/black hair with innocent blue eyes, and the two next to him were older than the rest.

"I'll explain why and when once Billie and Wyatt turn up" Piper sighed, and then a buzzing went off in the kitchen "I'll let you introduce yourselves" she called as she walked towards the noise. I turned my attention back to them as each of them raised their hands and said their names starting from the left.

"Michael, archangel"

"Gabriel, archangel" he winked

"Balthazar, and not the demon either sweetie, I'm an angel"

"Dean Winchester, human" he mock saluted me whilst giving me a flirty wink

"Sam Winchester, human...ish"

"My name is Castiel and I'm an angel of the lord"

"Bobby, singer, human"

"Rufus turner, also human"

"Oh, one question before you introduce yourself" Dean piped up. "Are your eyes naturally like that? Or had you died both your eyes and your hair?" I smiled to myself, surprised that it wasn't the first thing he said to me actually.

"I'm Danielle Harrington, a witch and both my eyes and hair are completely natural" I was used to people asking me that by now. My hair was as black as the midnight hour and my eyes were a bright piercing blue; lighter at the bottom and darker at the top, outlined by a thin circle of black. **(A/N: see the book cover)**

"Huh, well I'll be dammed, so what's your power? Or are you a whitebrighter...or whatever" Sam asked.

"It's a whiteLIGHTER not brighter, Gigantor, and this is my power" I felt electrical current surge through the whole of my body and saw the bright blue electricity flash across my body **(A/N watch ALL of the video at the side so you know everything she can do with her powers) **"I can control and manipulate electricity, it doesn't hurt me but it's very.. Uh... painful for the person I am using it on. We think that's why my eyes are the way they are; but we're not sure" I explain shrugging as I turned off my power.

"Well remind me to never piss you off then!" Dean mumbled but then added in a louder tone "So what car you got then? Must be pretty special if you made that much of a fuss."

"My baby is a 1967 Chevy impala with a V8 327 4 barrel" I said proudly.

"Son of a bitch! That's my car!" He then turned to Chris and said loudly in outrage "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR BABY!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so you're from the past in another dimension but came to our dimension and time because a demon from our dimension is trying to break Lucifer, the devil, free from the cage that you guys put him in to bring about yet another apocalypse." I slowly repeated for the third time this afternoon, just to make sure I had heard them right.

"Yep, pretty much. We just don't know what demon's doing this." Sam the Sasquatch said. All of a sudden the door burst open and an angry Kat stormed up to us with her twin Tamora following closely behind.

"Guys! Were the hell have you been! We've been waiting for 20 minutes for you to get your asses down to P3 so we can have band rehearsal ready for tonight! We have a gig in 4 hours!" Kat huffed at us when she had gotten to the conservatory.

Crap! What with everything that had happened today I had completely forgotten and judging by the look on Chris' face he too, had forgotten.

"Ah dammit" I cursed. "Whoa whoa whoa, our gig is tonight?! I thought it was next week!" I panicked and turned to Prue. "What about the outfits, we didn't get the outfits! I swear I should be blonde."

"Danni calm down! What do you think I was buying today? Just take deep breathes and calm down. Whilst you guys are rehearsing I'll add the final touches to them ok. Now grab your stuff and get your butts moving!" She reassured me and passed me my bag whilst pushing me and Chris out the door towards Tam's car. I gave a shout goodbye as we all piled into the car.

"I still can't believe you forgot!" Kat mumbled under her breath.

"K! Quit your whining!" Tam scolded her. "So who were the strangers?" she asked us in her usual gentle tone.

"they're from the past in another dimension but came to our dimension and time because a demon from our dimension is trying to break Lucifer, the devil, free from the cage that they put him in to bring about yet another apocalypse" I repeated yet again.

"Oh, so a normal day then." Kat said; her voice thick with sarcasm.

When we reached P3 David was stood patiently outside waiting for us. "Forgot again?" he lightly chuckled once we had reached him. I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door to the club with the spare key that piper had given us.

"Okay guys, let's rehearse"

"Oh god, I can't do this! I'm gunna mess up I know it. I'll probably end up throwing my drum sticks!" Tamora was freaking out in mine and Prue's room; she was pacing around the room and wouldn't sit still when I was doing her makeup.

"Tam! Cool it down sis; you're going to be fine! We all are, not can you please help me with my hair." Kat said trying to calm her down.

"Guys are you ready? We need to leave." Chris shouted across the hall.

"Be there in a minute!" Prue shouted back. We all took one final look in the mirror and headed down the stairs. Kat and Tam entered the living room first with Prue whilst I ended up last as I had to rush upstairs and put my earrings in.

"So shall we go then?" I voiced as I walked in to everybody staring at me, again. "What's the matter? Did I smudge my make up?"

"No sweetie you look absolutely gorgeous." Billie piped up, breaking the awkwardness in the room. I was wearing a black haler neck top that also went around the front of my neck and had thin arm strips but had no shoulders, sterling grey skin tight skins with knee high buckled boots. My hair was dead straight with it dip-dyed blue. "Okay then, let's go!" she said as she ushered us all out the door and into our allocated cars; I was in my baby with dean in the passenger seat and Sam, Chris and Prue in the back, I turned on the radio and blasted out _Deep purple._

_I may be crazy__  
__But I'm not stupid__  
__Sometimes I ramble__  
__But then I'm Lucid__  
__I might seem lazy__  
__But I'm hurting no-one__  
__I get along__  
__I use my silver tongue_

40 minutes later we were all set up on the stage; Kat was to my left as with her guitar and microphone, Tamora was roughly behind me on the drums with David and Chris to my right with their guitars.

"Okay everybody; let's give it up for MYSICAL INDULGENCE!" Phoebe shouted our band's name as she introduced us. I walked up to the microphone; shaking with adrenaline and excitement.

"Alright! So we're gunna kick it off with monster. I hope you like it."

_You were my conscience__  
__so solid now you're like water__  
__We started drowning__  
__not like we'd sink any further__  
__But I let my heart go__  
__it's somewhere down at the bottom__  
__But I'll get a new one.__  
__Come back for the hope that you've stolen___

_I'll stop the whole world__  
__I'll stop the whole world__  
__from turning into a monster, eating us alive__  
__don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?__  
__But now that you're gone the world is ours___

_I'm only human__  
__I've got a skeleton in me__  
__But I'm not the villain__  
__despite what you're always preaching__  
__Call me a traitor__  
__I'm just collecting your victims__  
__They're getting stronger,__  
__I hear them calling___

_I'll stop the whole world__  
__I'll stop the whole world__  
__from turning into a monster, eating us alive__  
__Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?__  
__But now that you're gone the world is ours__  
__ monster_lyrics_ ___

_Well you found us strength and solutions but I liked the tension__  
__And not always knowing the answers when you're gunna lose it, you're gunna lose it.___

_I'll stop the whole world__  
__I'll stop the whole world__  
__from turning into a monster, eating us alive__  
__don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?__  
__But now that you're gone the world is ours___

_I'll stop the whole world__  
__I'll stop the whole world__  
__from turning into a monster, eating us alive__  
__Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?__  
__But now that you're gone the world is ours_

The crowd cheered and shouted for more so we swiftly moved onto our next song _going under_and finished off with_she's so gone_. We walked off the stage with the crowd cheering and I ran straight into Billie's arms.

"You did amaaaazing!" she shouted over the cheering crowd as she pulled me into a tight hug. "Your first live gig!" I pulled away from her as we all walked to the huge table that was occupied by our family, hunters and angles, when we approached the table all got up; congratulations were given out and hugs went all around.

After about an hour Billie left with the new comers as they had to sort out where they were going to be sleeping and things and I was standing by her car saying goodbye to them all.

"Drive safe and call me in the morning okay? I need some advice on what to pack for holiday." I said as I gave her one last hug and stepped back to let her into her car.

"Yes mother, anything you say mother" she sarcastically as she started up the engine, giving me a smile before driving away into the night. I started walking back to the clubs entrance when I heard a smash coming from the clubs alleyway; I changed direction and went towards the sound. Turning the corner I saw a demon holding a woman up against the wall.

"Hey you fugly bastard, over here!" I shouted at the demon. He turned to face me and snarled, he let go of the woman and stalked towards me with a menacing smile.

"Ready to die little girl?" He tormented.

"Hmmm let me think" I stroked my chin with my fingers in a mocking way. "How about no?"

He lunged at me as I felt my power stir, I waited until he was closer when I sent a line of electricity at him; it wasn't until his screaming had subsided and he exploded that I stopped. Like my dad used to say: _if your gunna kill it then kill it, don't waste time in hurting it._ I ran over to the woman and helped her up off the floor.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you badly?" I checked her over for wounds but there weren't any.

"I'm fine." She then grabbed the front of my shirt. "But you won't be." She smirked as her eyes turned black. "Tell dean and Sam I said hi." She picked me up and threw me into the road. Hard. I managed to get to my feet but as I went for her a loud honking sound came from my right. I looked around and was blinded by the bright lights, within seconds something hard smashed my left side as I flew into the air and over something. The last thing I heard was a scream of tire tracks stopping and the black eyed woman's voice in my ear

"Also give a kiss to Clarence from me"

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris's POV

"Danni? Danni come on sweetie wake up, please." Prue pleaded with the unmoving, comatose Danielle.

"Are you sure we can't heal her dad?" Wyatt asked dad yet again.

"I wish you could son but we were too late in finding her, there isn't anything else you can do and it's all up to her now." Dad explained, placing a reassuring hand on Wyatt's shoulder. "She's going to be fine." Dad said some other reassuring words but I wasn't paying attention anymore as I sat down on her right side and took her small hand in mine, it felt so cold and fragile, I brushed a stray strand of hair of her unmoving angelic, but yet battered and bruised, face.

"What room was it again Paige?" Aunt Phoebe's voice came from down the hall so mom poked her head out of the door and called down to them and walked back to Dads side. Seconds later the door burst open and in came Billie, Paige, Phoebe and the time/dimension travellers.

"What happened? Why hasn't she been healed?" Billie instantly demanded.

"No idea, we found her in the middle of the road bleeding and we found her too late to heal her." Dad explained yet again.

"When is she going to wake up?" Paige asked, speaking for the first time.

"They're not sure when but if she doesn't wake up within the next hour then it's likely that she'll slip into a coma or they might have to put her into a drug induced coma." Mom explained, placing a hand on Danni's shoulder. "They think it was a car, most likely situation, and that it must have been a big one."

"No way, Danni wouldn't just throw herself in front of a car, I know her and she's not stupid enough to just stand in the road either. There has to be a demon behind this." Billie adamantly said and sat on the other side of the bed and played with her hair.

"Chris sweetie, you okay?" Phoebe asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine aunt phoebes." I managed to croak out.

20 minutes had passed when I felt a slight twinge on my hand, then another but this time more of a squeeze so I looked up at Danni in time to see her eyes flutter open and squint at the sharp hospital lights.

"Where am I?" she softly asked, getting everybody's attention.

"You got hit by a car, don't you remember anything? Are you feeling okay?" Billie inquired as she placed a hand on Danni's forehead.

"Umm I don't remember much, just that the Demon wasn't making much sense..." She looked at Sam and Dean. "Who's Clarence?" She asked.

All attention went to them as they shook their heads with pissed off expressions.

"The demon who threw you in front of the car is called Meg and she's from our time." The one in the trench coat answered. "And for some reason she calls me Clarence."

Danielle's POV:

It had been 3 days until the doctors finally agreed to let me go home, only on the condition that I went in twice a week for a check up. I was now currently standing in front of my bedroom mirror, in black shorts and a tank top, inspecting the damage. There were bruises covering nearly the whole of my body and I had various cuts, ranging in depth and length, some in stitches and some not. I sucked in a deep breath and slowly made my journey downstairs. However, I only managed to walk down 3 steps when my body decided it had enough; I plonked myself down on the step and put my head in my hands.

"You okay?" Sam's voice came from behind me.

"I can't get down the stairs." I replied gloomily. "I'm okay here for a while though; I'm not ready for everyone to see me like this." I told him, referring to my broken body; Sam winced as his eyes scanned my body.

"I'm sorry Ella." Sam said sorrowfully.

"Why are you sorry Sam? It's not your fault, why are you apologizing?" I asked, bemused as to why he was blaming himself.

"Because that demon, Meg, came from our time, it's her fault that she's here." Sam explained.

"You're such an idiot." I lightly laughed at his idiocy. "You guys came here because a demon from your time was _already_ here and helping one of our demons." I told him.

"Oh, right. I forgot." He half smiled and we fell into a comfortable silence. "...Is Billie single?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah she is, why? Do you liiiiike her?" I dragged the 'I' and waggled my eyebrows at him, causing him to blush.

"Shut up." He mumbled. "You ready to go downstairs?" Sam asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Well it's now or never." I sighed and with Sam's help I managed to successfully make my way downstairs.

Once we were n the living room I saw that the two spaces left were either in between Cas and Dean or next to Billie; I digged Sam in the ribs, causing him to bend over slightly, giving me the chance to snuggle in between Dean and Cas. Sam gave me a look that said '_I will get you for this later' _as he placed himself next to Billie, I tapped Dean on the knee and nodded over to Billie and Sam, an amused grin spread across his face as he winked at me and whispered '_Nice one'._

"So, who is Meg? Apart from being a demonic bitch that is." Prue asked, taking out paper and a pen so she could take down notes.

"Well uhh... Major Lucifer groupie, she killed two of our friends, helped us 'kill' a demon and we haven't heard of her again until now. Oh, and she possessed Sam once too." Dean explained as San shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the last part.

"So how do we kill her?" Billie asked.

"Exorcism, ruby's knife or the colt. But we don't have the colt or the knife." Sam answered her.

"Well that's just great." Wyatt mumbled.

"Even if you did have them, I wouldn't really want to get close enough to use them." Prue added.

"Well I do, I have some revenge to do." I spat spitefully.

"Tough luck, you're not going to get your revenge." Chris spoke up, giving me hard but yet sympathetic eyes.

"And why is that?" I crossed my arms but then had to uncross them as it hurt.

"Look at what she did to you Danni, there's no way I'm letting her do that again." He said firmly.

"I was unprepared, I thought she was innocent. And plus technically the car did this to me, not Meg." I defended.

"Daniella's right Chris, she was unprepared but she isn't now." Leo told his son.

"Ha!" I poked my tongue out at Chris.

"However, Chris has a point to Daniella; you'll need to go careful." Leo added, this time it was Chris' turn to poke his tongue out at me. "Another thing we need to work out is what demon Meg is helping."

"Well it has to be a higher level demon; no way would a lower level demon have the power to break Lucifer free. Maybe we could capture Meg and get her to talk." Billie suggested.

"It's worth a try." Piper said. I saw a flaw in this plan and spoke up.

"How exactly do we capture her?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Okay guys, I'm soooooooo sorry for not uploading! Like really, really, really sorry!**_

_**Anyway, this chapter is more of a filler/fun chapter but I hope you enjoy it :D) **_

"Isn't this weather amazing!?" Prue laughed as she spread her arms wide and spun around the hot, Spanish beach in her tankini.

"It's absolutely beautiful!" Billie agreed as she laid out the stuff we had brought down with us.

"Here, let me help you." Sam quickly offered, taking the wind breaker off her hands and starting to put it up.

"Thanks Sam." Billie smiled gratefully at him.

"We really need to get them together, Sammy needs to get laid." Dean whispered in my ear, sending pleasurable chills down my spine. I mean, come on! Dean was one hot guy! And when his green-y/hazel eyes scanned over my body, taking in the sight of the exposed skin due to the blue bikini I was wearing, well... it really did make a girl go weak at the knees!

"Indeed we do." I replied, smiling a small flirtatious smile.

"DJ, you coming for a swim?" Wyatt called from the edge of the sea. I quickly dumped my bag down on one of the blankets and sprinted towards Him, Chris, Prue and Kat. As soon as my feet touched the warm water I was swept onto Chris's shoulders as he waded deeper into the sea. When he was about waist deep he threw me into the water, my body sinking to the light sandy floor.

"You bastard!" I laughed as I hit his arm when I came back up to the surface. He just simply laughed as he ducked my hand and dove under water.

"Hey guys! I found something really awesome!" Tam shouted from the beach, waving her arms to get our attention.

XXXXX

"I don't want to go to the restaurant! I'm too tired!" Kat complained as I tried to drag her off the couch.

"For crying out loud Kat, It's not like the restaurant is over on the other side of the island! You only have to get the elevator to the ground floor and walk into the room. Now stop being so lazy!" I scolded her as I finally managed to pull her to her feet.

"Fine, but if I fall asleep at the table and my face falls in my food you are so dead!" She threatened half-heartedly as we walked out of our room and into the main living room of our Spanish penthouse suite.

Our suite consisted of a big living area that had three bathrooms and three bedrooms, each consisting of two double beds. The room furthest to the left Wyatt, Chris and Henry Jr shared a room. The next one along, in the middle, was Prue, Parker and Patricia's room and the furthest on the right was where I shared a room with Melinda, Kat and Tamora.

"You ready to go?" Chris asked, standing up and stretched, his t-shirt riding up a bit to reveal the bottom of his growing six pack; I just couldn't help but stare. Tamora nudged me and gave me a wink, mouthing 'I'll keep your secret'. I rolled my eyes at her and dragged her out of the room with everyone else following.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Wyatt asked as he put his arm around mine and Kat's shoulders.

"We're sight seeing and shopping in Barcelona!" Melinda Yelled from the back of the group. "Mum and Dad said we can all go as a group as them and the rest of the adults are having a day to themselves."

"We just have to make sure that one of the three oldest are with us." Henry Jr sulked. "I hate being young..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, we're going to split up into our groups of three instead of dragging everyone around places they don't want to go otherwise we're just going to waste time." I ordered and they all drifted into the three groups. Wyatt was with Tamora and Parker as they all wanted to go to the art gallery. Chris was going to do some water skiing with Henry Jr and Prue whilst I was taking Kat, Mel and Patricia shopping.

"Ohh, can we go in here please?" Patricia asked, pointing to a humongous shoe shop.

"Sure sweetie, Lets go." I took her hand as we crossed the street. "But before you even think of buying anything you have to show me first!" I called to them as they ran into the shop. I laughed to myself as I heard their happy squeals at the different shoes they were finding.

"Are they yours?" The sales assistant asked, also laughing at their happiness.

"Oh no, they're my cousins and sisters, I'm only 17!" I exclaimed.

"Oh sorry! Just the way you are with them is so sweet; you'll make a good mother!" She smiled warmly at me.

"Gracias, your English is very good!" I commented.

"I grew up in England, I moved here about 10 years ago." She explained. She began to tell me how she started up her business when there was a crash from the other side of the room and a scream, a blood curling scream that sounded like Patricia... I looked at the sales assistant but instead I was greeted by a grinning dark lighter embedding an arrow through her heart. He smirked at me and started to advance on me but he was soon distracted by the girls running around the corner followed by another dark lighter. It was then that it hit me; Kat had white lighter blood in her! I stealthily reached into my back pocket for my phone and hit number 3 on speed dial.

"Which one of you has the white lighter blood?" The first dark lighter growled. He couldn't sense Kat as Paige hadn't yet unbound her powers, meaning that she couldn't orb out.

"Me, I'm the one with white lighter blood in me." I stood forward, directing there gazes to me and only me. They both started stalking towards me, like a panther stalking its prey. They were so intent on me that they didn't notice the girls silently start to tread their way across the shop. That was until Patricia knocked a shoe off the shelf. They both aimed at the girls so I quickly shot two sets of electricity at them both causing them to drop the crossbows and snarl at me.

"RUN!" I screamed to the girls and they did as they were told, making it to safety without the demons caring.

All of a sudden they stop with shocked eyes and started to convulse. Within seconds they started screaming and burst into flames. The flames died down to reveal a blonde with both crossbows in her gloved hands. She then orbed the crossbows away and quickly grabbed me and orbed us out of the shop and into an alley.

"Who are you?" I demanded

"I'm your new white lighter."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"You're my what?!" I exclaimed at the blonde whose name I still didn't know.

"I'm your whitelighter! I know the elders said that both Wyatt and Chris would class as your whitelighters but with the recent happenings they sent me here as back-up. Also it's part of my training." She explained in a chipper voice. "Oh, I'm Mary-Jane Mackavoy by the way!"

"Um... Okay then. Are you always this... chipper?" I questioned, slightly taken aback by her hyper-ness.

"Not usually, it's just the excitement and adrenaline." She shrugged with a smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"OMG THE GIRLS!" I yelled as I franticly ran out of the alley and saw them across the street sitting at a cafe, waiting patiently, just like they were always told to do.

XXXXX

Mary-Jane & Wyatt were with Leo and Piper in their room talking about whitelighter stuff, Patricia and Parker were sleeping with Phoebe and Coop so I gave my side of the bed to Prue whilst I slept on the floor as they didn't want me to leave them alone. Everyone said that I did a good job in getting the girls out of there but I didn't feel like I had done a good job. After about an hour of trying to get to sleep I gave up and walked into the main area, getting something to eat.

I pushed my cereal around my bowl as I thought about the events that had happened today. Kat, Mel and Patricia almost died today... The shop girl was slaughtered and I couldn't save her, that was supposed to be my job, to save innocents. Hot tears slowly crept down my face as I clutched my hair in frustration and banged my head on the table. My hands were soon prised of my hair by a mystery person and I lifted my head to find Chris looking at me with sympathetic eyes. He gently wiped away my tears with his thumb and moved towards me, holding me in his arms as I cried. No words were spoken as he picked me up bridal style and carried me into his room. He laid me down on his bed and climbed in next to me, pulling up the covers. I soon fell asleep with Chris's strong arms wrapped around me.

XXXXX

"So when are you two getting together?" Wyatt asked as I un-packed my suitcases. We'd left Spain two days ago and I'd been putting it off until I ran out of underwear and reluctantly decided to un-pack.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed nervously as I walked into the pantry and began to shove all my dirty clothes into the washing machine.

"I'm talking about you and Chris! You've both had some sort of chemistry and now it's turned into sexual tension!" I gave him an outraged look and just got a shrug in return. "Well it's true!" He mumbled.

"You guys are basically my brothers!"

His tone was serious as he placed his hand on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "No, I'm the one you love like a brother; Chris is the one that you've always had a different love for."

"So what if I do?! It doesn't mean that he feels the same way for me!" I argued, pulling away from him.

"He does feel the same way, for longer than you realise, you just don't see it." He sighed deeply and left the room... leaving me with my dirty washing.

XXXXX

Finally, after several hours, my washing was done and my gifts/souvenirs were all sorted into either bags or a place in my room. I was now currently trying to get my suitcase on the top of my wardrobe, which was where it belonged if it wasn't being used.

"Need some help short stuff?" Chris asked from behind me, making me squeal and jump in fright, causing the suitcase to fall; luckily Chris had fast reflexes and stopped it from hitting me on the head, putting it up on the wardrobe with ease. "You can relax now Danni." He told me, prising my chin up to face him. My breath caught in my throat when I found his chest was centimetres from me.

"I'm fine, just startled. I never really noticed how short I was until now!" I laughed as I had to look up at him.

"You've only just realised?" He laughed too, not moving away from me. My mind froze as I looked at his lips then into his eyes, watching as his did the same. "Whatever you do, don't hit me."

"Chris, why would I-?" But I was cut off when I felt his lips on mine and I immediately responded. It was first soft and sweet, as if he was scared of hurting me, then it soon became more passionate as our tongues danced together and our hands lightly roamed the other ones body. My arms finally rested on his neck as his hands fell on my hips.

"Danni, are you up here? I need your help!" Billie's voice came from down the hall. We both quickly split apart before she walked in. "Hey! I need your advice on what to wear tonight!" She happily plonked herself on the bed.

"Why? What's happening tonight?" Chris asked, moving away from me and towards the door.

"It's my third date with Sam and I think tonight may be the night we... you know, get it on." She winked as Chris promptly flew out of the door.

"Why do they say 'Get it on' when you're getting your clothes off?" I wondered as I grabbed my bag and followed Billie out of my room and downstairs.

"I really don't know! Huh, I never thought of that before. Maybe we should change it, make a new catch phrase or something..." She pondered, nearly falling down the stairs due to lack of concentration. I quickly told Piper were I was going and ran out of the door after Billie who was waiting in her car for me. "So, you and Chris huh?" Billie smirked at me as we pulled out of the driveway.

"How did you know?" I groaned, knowing that Billie was never going to drop this subject.

"Oh please, everyone can see it! Plus, you two were alone in your room and your lips looked slightly swollen. I know you Danielle Joanna Harrington! You can't hide anything from me." She smiled at me but sobered up when she saw my face. "Look, if you're confused then I would suggest talking to Phoebe and Coop, They're probably the best people for advice." She took my hand and squeezed it. "All I know is that he definitely cares about you."

XXXXX

After Billie had left for her date I took her advice and went to see Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop. When I knocked on the door it was only Uncle Coop there as the rest were at the movies.

"You love him, I can easily see it and just like I can easily see that he loves you." Coop told me as he brought over my drink.

"But what do I do now?" I asked as I took a sip.

"Well, the best thing to do is talk to him about it, there's no point in ignoring it because it won't go away; you can't fall out of love by ignoring it."

"I don't want to ignore it, you're right; I need to talk to him. Thanks Uncle Coop." I finished my drink as I hugged him.

"I'll give you a ride home, it's getting dark."

XXXXX

When we got back to the Manor we heard a crash coming from inside and a scream. Rushing inside I saw a demon about to plunge a sword into Melinda.

"Mel, look out!" I called to her as I pushed her out of the way.

Before I could move out of the demons way too I felt the sword slice into my stomach and go straight through. Time seemed to go slower as I looked at the demon, who smiled an evil smile, pulling the sword back out, sending a sharp pain through my body.

"Danni!" I heard Mel scream, catching me as I fell backwards. Things were starting to blur as I looked up at the ceiling. People were yelling all around me but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Although, I could hear Chris's voice clearly as he pulled me into his arms, telling me it would all be okay, that Wyatt would heal me as soon as he got out of the underground with Mary-Jane and he swore at himself for not being able to heal. My eyes started to become heavy and the world began to slip from my vision as I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

_**You're eyes do not deceive you, I have actually updated! :O Well, we all know I'm not the best for updating as I really don't have the time **____** But I do try, I really do! Just wanted to say thank you to all of my fans who have commented and voted for this story! Anyway, I left it on a rather big cliff-hanger so I'll just shut up now and let you read!**_

_Watching a peaceful death of a human being reminds us of a falling star; one of a million lights in a vast sky that flares up for a brief moment only to disappear into the endless night forever - __Elisabeth Kübler-Ross_

**Third person POV:**

*_Beep*_

_*Beep*_

_*Beep*_

The noise of the heart monitor filled the air, making the only noise in the room, the only sound that confirmed that the pale figure that blended with the white sheets was indeed alive. A whole week had passed since Danielle Harrington had been rushed into the ER. A whole week of not knowing if she was ever going to wake up, a whole week of expecting the heart monitor to make one, long, continuous noise to notify everyone of her passing.

Flowers surrounded her, bringing colour to the plain hospital room. Cards that read '_Get well soon!' _were placed neatly on the tables, meshing with the flowers. Despite the fact that she was on the verge of dying, Danielle was peaceful. Not a single worry line could be seen and, if you looked closely, it almost seemed as if she was smiling.

Chris sighed deeply as he watched Danni's chest slowly and ever so slightly rise and fall. The past week had been one of the worst in his life. The girl that he was pretty sure he was falling in love with was in a coma whilst his brother and Mary-Jane were MIA in the underworld. The only things that he and his family had done all week were stay with Danni or search the underworld. He knew he looked terrible, his shirt was creased from where he had slept on the chair last night, his hair was un-brushed and his eyes were swollen. Doctors and nurses drifted in and out but they never said anything, after all, it's not like they had anything positive to say.

When Danielle had lost her Mother she would sometimes write poems to help deal with the pain of her passing. Sometimes she would shout and scream until her voice was hoarse and other times she would randomly daydream and say things out of the blue. No-one understood why or what the words she would say or write meant but now Chris was finally beginning to understand. The poems she wrote would help her keep the memories of her Mother alive, shouting and screaming was her way of telling the world she wasn't okay, whilst the wise words she would utter were a way of telling herself that she would be okay soon and that everything may be bad now but it will get better. Some people she would quote but others came from her own mind, her own soul. As he observed her, Chris began to quote her; he used her words to stay strong and to keep the faith.

_Flashback:_

_My feet pounded up the stairs as I franticly tried to find Danni. She'd left school at the end of the day without me and she wasn't at home either. So I decided to check her old home. The police had finally taken the tape from around the house away and the door was unlocked. _

"_Danni, are you here?" I called out, getting no answer in return. Tomorrow was her mother's funeral and she was still in stage one of grieving; denial. After searching the whole house I knew that there was one last place I could check. _

_As I approached the park small kids ran past, shouting gleefully as they played. My eyes scanned through the park until I saw the raven hair that I was looking for._

_She was sat under a tree, hunched over her sketch book. Her eyes darted from the surroundings to her book as she began to draw what she had observed. Chris was un-noticed to her as her brow furrowed in concentration. He loved watching her draw, it fascinated him they way she wrapped herself into a bubble, only noticing what she wanted to notice and completely oblivious to everything else. _

_Not wanting to disturb her, Chris sat on the bench behind her, quickly sending out a text to let everyone know that he'd found her. _

"_I guess you found me." Her voice startled him as he looked up from his phone and into her sad blue eyes. _

"_I know you too well DJ." He replied, standing up and enveloping her in a hug. "Everything will be okay, I don't know when, but it will."_

"_You're always here for me, why are you always here for me?" Her voice was slightly muffled but Chris heard her._

"_Because I will never leave you Danni, I won't let you go through this alone." I comforted her. _

"_I'll never leave you either, I promise." She held me tightly. "Always and forever." _

_*End of flashback*_

"Don't leave me Danni, you promised!" Chris begged. He knew he sounded like a child but he didn't care. He needed her to wake up and tell him that everything was going to be okay, that they would find Wyatt and Mary-Jane together.

**Danielle POV: **

Darkness, that's all there was. Just darkness everywhere I turned. No matter where I ran or how much I screamed, nothing changed. I don't know how long I'd been here for or how much longer I had to go. The last thing I remember was excruciating pain and Chris calling out my name. _**Huh, that rhymed... Kind of. **_I began to laugh at myself quietly, it's not like I had anything else to amuse me.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me?" I called out. "Yeah, because you're really going to get an answer... Good one Danni, become a horror movie cliché why don't you!" I cursed myself.

"There's no need to shout, I can hear you." A voice echoed around me. I spun around but there was no-one to be seen.

"Great, now I'm hearing voices in my head... Creep much?" I called out into the darkness.

"I'm not in your head Danielle. You just can't see me because I can't be seen." The voice chuckled.

"Cryptic much? Fine, I'll play along seeing as I have nothing better to do. Why can't you be seen then?" I asked, twirling around as I spoke, looking all around me.

"Because I have no form yet, I am still stuck in my cage with no vessel to hold me. But this doesn't concern you right now; I brought you here for a reason."

"Oh? And what reason would that be then?" I sighed, getting really annoyed with whoever it was.

"I have come here to say that the life you think you are destined to live be not your true destiny. You were made for much bigger things my child. Your life has been a lie but I shall be the one to open the curtains and reveal the truth to you. But for now you need to return. Goodbye Danielle, I'll be seeing you soon." Before I had the chance to speak a bright light zoomed towards me and hit me in the chest, it was so bright that I had to close my eyes. It felt warm and that warmth began to spread throughout my body and as soon as it came it disappeared.

My eyes blinked open to yet another bright light. I groaned hoarsely and turned my head to the side. My head was pounding and there was a dull pain in my stomach. I could feel something holding my hand so I looked down to see that it was Chris. His head was next to my hand whilst one of his hands gently covered mine. Gently pulling my hand out of his I smiled at his sleeping form and I reached for the water that was on the bedside table. After drinking the cool liquid I ran my fingers through his hair and tried to wake him up.

"Wake up sleepy head, time to rise and shine." I called out to him softly. He murmured as he began to stir, he blinked with sleepiness and his deep brown eyes focused on me.

"Danni? Am I dreaming?" He asked groggily.

"Nope, you're not dreaming Chris!" I laughed. He soon broke out into a smile as he gently reached over and pulled me into his warm arms.

"I'm so glad you're awake, for a moment I didn't think you'd make it!"

"Your lack of faith in me is disturbing!" I joked, snuggling my face into his shoulder. "I love you." I whispered in his ear. He pulled back and looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite place. "I'm in love with you." I spoke confidently but my nerves had gone into over drive, I honestly expected to give birth to butterflies there and then. Suddenly I found his lips one mine, I smiled as I kissed him back, and instead of heated passion this kiss was slow and loving.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that!" He laughed after we broke the kiss. "I love you too Danni."


End file.
